27
by Sarjana2511
Summary: Spike hat den Kampf lebent überstanden. Das ist eine FaySpike FF. Ich hoffe der erste Teil ist gut geworden. Würde mich über reviews freuen. Dann weis ich ob ich weiter schreiben kann.


  
  
Auf der Bebop war alles still. Es war früh am Morgen. Jet stand in der Küche und machte das Frühstück, Ed saß an ihrem Computer, Ein kroch auf den Boden herum und Spike saß auf der Couch. Nun kam auch Faye ins Zimmer. „Morgen meine Hübsche.", sagte Spike und zog an seiner Zigarette. „Was ist?"Faye schaute Spike mit einem Blick des unfassbaren an. Spike stand auf, drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus, ging zu Faye rüber und blieb vor ihr stehen. „Ich sagte morgen mein Hübsche."„Spike, bist du krank?", fragte Faye ihn und faste ihn an die Stirn. „Ja, krank vor Liebe." „Also wenn ihr Flirten wollt, dann geht gefälligst woanders hin.", mischte sich Jet ein. „Hier flirtet überhaupt keiner. Spike hat wahrscheinlich nur was falsches gegessen.", sagte sie und ging an Spike vorbei. Doch Spike ließ nicht zu das sie ging. Er packte sie am Handgelenk und zog sie zu sich heran. „Nein Faye Valentine. Ich habe nichts falsches gegessen. Ich liebe dich."Mit diesen Worten küsste er sie zärtlich.  
  
Faye wachte schweißgebadet in ihrem Bett auf. War das nur ein Traum oder ist das wirklich passiert? , fragte sie sich. Plötzlich klopfte es an ihrer Zimmertür. „Faye, wie lange willst du denn noch schlafen?!"Es war Spike. „Ich bin ja schon unterwegs."Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und zog sich an. Als sie dann vor dem Spiegel stand und sich die Haare kämmte dachte sie nach. Faye, was ist nur mit dir los. Spike ist doch nur ein Freund. Nichts weiter. Nur ein Freund. Und du wirst jetzt nicht mehr dran denken. Nach dem sie dies beschlossen hatte, ging sie aus ihrem Zimmer und ging ins sogenannte Wohnzimmer. Guten Morgen, doch schon wach?"„Morgen Spike.", erwiderte sie. „Weist du Faye.", erwiderte er. „Du hast mir mit deinem Schrei einen ganzschönen Schrecken eingejagt."„Von was für einen Schrei redest du."„Den, bevor ich an deine Zimmertür geklopft habe. Hast wohl schlecht geträumt."Spike guckte Fay mit durchdringendem Blick an. „Vielleicht nicht schlecht. Aber es war ein merkwürdiger Traum."„Erzähl mal."„Dir ganz bestimmt nicht."„Dann eben nicht."  
  
„Das essen steht auf dem Tisch.", rief Jet. „Was gibt es denn?"„Fisch." „Ich hab keinen Hunger."„Faye, was ist mit dir?", fragte Jet sie. „Ich dachte du isst Fisch gern."„Schon, aber mir geht es nicht so gut."„Sei nicht traurig Jet.", sagte Spike und klopfte ihn dabei auf den Rücken. „Unser Faye ist heute eben nicht so gut drauf wie sonst."„Unser Faye?", fragte Jet. „Seid wann nennst du sie unsere Faye. Normalerweise würdest du sie am liebsten loswerden."Auch Faye wunderte sich über diese Worte und drehte sich zu Spike um. Der guckt ganz verlegen. „Ich wollte ja nur nett sein."Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Zimmer. Faye sah ihm mit traurigem Blick nach. „Na was denn. Soll ich den Fisch jetzt mit Ed alleine Essen?" „Ihr könnt ja was für uns aufheben."Mit diesen Worten verließ auch Faye das Zimmer. Sie ging aber nicht in die selbe Richtung wie Spike, sondern genau in die endgegenliegende.  
  
Spike ging in sein Zimmer und grade, nachdem er seine Tür geschlossen hatte, piepste sein Computer. „Oh, eine Nachricht. Wer das wohl ist?", murmelte er leise. Er öffnete die E-Mail und als er den Absender las erschrak er. Es war ein alter Freund, von den er glaubte, das er schon längst Tod wäre. Er las die Nachricht leise durch. In der Nachricht stand folgendes:  
  
Hi Spi  
  
Hättest nicht gedacht, das ich noch lebe. Kein Wunder mein Tod war ja auch gut vorgetäuscht. Nicht war. Jetzt mal zu was anderem. Spike, ich brauch unbedingt deine Hilfe. Hinter mir sind total komische Typen her. Ich hab aber keine Ahnung was sie von mir wollen. Am besten wir treffen uns an unserem alten Platz um die selbe Zeit und an den selben Tag wie früher. Ich hoffe du kommst. Bis denne.  
  
Jimmy  
  
Spike las sich die Nachricht noch ein zweites mal durch. Dann schloss er die Nachricht, legte sich auf sein Bett und überlegte. Das ist morgen um 15.00 Uhr. Soll ich hingehen oder nicht. Es wäre wohl besser wenn ich würde. Jet und Fay wollen dann aber sicher unbedingt mitkommen. Und wenn die mitkommen, will Ed und Ein auch sicher mit. Nein, das geht nicht. Ich werde nur einen mitnehmen. Aber wen. Na Ed schon mal nicht. Die kleine stresst nur. Vielleicht Fay. Nein, das geht auch nicht. Ich fühle mich neuerdings so komisch wenn sie in meiner Nähe ist. Außerdem sage ich dann immer nur total bekloppte Sachen. Aber wieso eigentlich. Am besten ich nähme Jet mit wenn ich mich entscheiden muss. Ja, so mach ich es. Das warn seine letzten Gedanken, bevor er einschlief. Und auch er hatte einen merkwürdigen Traum.  
  
Er war in einer Bahr auf den Mars. Es war ruhig. Er saß an der Theke als eine wunderschöne Frau hinein kam. Sie trug eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes Oberteil. Ihre Haare waren hoch gesteckt. Es war Faye.  
  
Sie blieb stehen und schaute sich um. Als sie Spike erblickte, ging sie auf ihn zu. Spike blickte sie wie gebannt an. Er sah in ihre Diamant grünen Augen. Sie kam immer nähr. Als sie dann endlich bei ihn angekommen war, blieb sie vor ihn stehen. „Hallo Spike.", sagte sie mit verführerischen Ton. „Hallo.", erwiderte Spike und schluckte. Faye setzte sich neben ihn auf den Barhocker. Sie überschlug ihre Beine und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.  
  
Plötzlich kam ein Mann auf sie zu. Ein alter Fettsack mit Dreitagebart und einer Alkoholfahne. „Na meine Hübsche. Wie wäre es mit uns beide?"„Nein danke.", erwiderte Fay und winkte ab. „He man kleine. Jetzt hab dich mal nicht so."Der Mann packte Faye am Arm und wollte sie wegziehen. Spike der das nicht länger ertragen konnte, wie der Mann mit Faye umging, ging auf ihn zu, riss ihn von Fay weg und schlug ihn mit seiner Faust mitten in die Fresse. Der Mann sank bewusstlos zu Boden. Spike wandte sich zu Faye. „Alles in Ordnung."„Danke Spike."„Es wäre wohl besser, wenn wir zurück zur Bebop gehen."  
  
Sie verließen den Laden und gingen Richtung Landeplatz. Plötzlich blieb Fay stehen. „Was ist mit dir.", fragte Spike sie. Als sie auf die Frage keine Antwort gab, Stellte Spike sich vor ihr hin. Er nahm ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Als er in ihre Augen blickte, sah er, das sie weinte. „Fay, was ist mit dir?"„Es ist nur...Du bist der einzige, der immer für mich da ist. Obwohl du mich kaum magst."„Wer hat gesagt, das ich dich nicht mag. Fay, es ist nicht nur das ich dich mag, sondern auch..."Er hielt inne und senkte seinen Blick. Faye lehnte sich an Spike. So blieben sie eine Weile stehen. Dann schaute Faye zu Spike hoch. „Es ist jetzt wohl besser wenn wir gehen.", sagte Spike nach einer Weile. Er wollt Faye grade von sich wegschieben, da umarmte sie ihn schon und küsste ihn. Er war geschockt und in dem Moment, wo Faye seien Lippen berührten, riss er weit die Augen auf. Aber dann erwiderte auch er den Kuss.  
  
Spike wachte Ruckartig auf. Was hatte er denn da nur geträumt. Er hielt es nicht länger in seinem Zimmer aus. Er ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer, das mal wieder ganzschön unordentlich aussah.  
  
Jet saß auf der Couch und las Zeitung. Als er Spike erblickte, schaute er ihn mit einem Mirieschen Blick an. „Spike was ist mit dir los?"„Was soll los sein?"„Du bist in letzter Zeit so komisch. Ist es wegen Julia?"„Nein. Wegen- Ist schon gut."„Aber auf jeden fall wegen einer Frau. Stimmt es oder hab ich Recht."  
  
Nun setzte Spike sich auf die Couch. Er kramte in seiner Tasche rum und holte seine Zigarettenschachtel raus. Er nahm sich eine Zigarette und zündete sie sich an. Die Schachtel packte er auf den Tisch.  
  
„Also was ist jetzt?", stocherte Jet rum. „Ich hatte so ein merkwürdigen Traum.", erwiderte Spike nun endlich. „In diesen Traum kam F-."„Hallo Leute, hallo Leute."Spike wurde von Ed unterbrochen, die grade reinkam. Hinter ihr kam Fay. „Ach Leute. Spike wollte mir grade was erzählen."„Was erzählen, was erzählen.", wiederholte Ed dauernd. „Was denn?", fragte nun Fay. „Nun ja. Ich habe grade eine Nachricht von einen alten Freund gekriegt. Er will sich morgen mit mir treffen."Jet beugte sich zu Spike rüber und flüsterte ihm zu, „Ich hoffe das wolltest du mir nicht erzählen." „Darf ich mitkommen."Fay hatte sich nun auf die Lene der Couch gesetzt und guckte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Nun ja. Also..."„Nim sie ruhig mit. Ed und ich haben morgen allerhand zu tun."„Na wenn das so ist, kannst du mit kommen."„Danke."„Und wer macht jetzt Abendbrot."Jet hatte den Satz noch nicht mal ganz ausgesprochen, schon flüchteten alle. „Na dann bleibt mal wieder alles an mir hängen."  
  
Spike schlenderte nun den Flur entlang. Rauf und runter. Runter und rauf. Er war grad mal wieder in seinen Gedanken vertieft, als... „Au!"„Faye, was machst du denn hier."Spike war mit Faye auf den Flur zusammen gerannt, da es so dunkel war und sie sich nicht sahen. „Was ich hier mache?! Dich suchen."„Mich? Wieso?"„Weil..."Warum eigentlich. Sie hatte es vergessen. „Keine Ahnung. Hab ich vergessen."„Ach Faye. Was du alles vergisst."„Ist ja gut. Was hast du eigentlich mit Jet im Wohnzimmer wirklich beredet? Oder besser gesagt, was wolltest du ihm erzählen."„Na wegen der Nachricht. Sag ich doch."Spike du kannst nicht gut lügen."Spike bedachte sie mit einem bösen Blick. „Ich hab nicht gelogen."„Doch das hast du."„Nein hab ich nicht." Zwischen den beiden entstand ein hitziges Wortgefecht. Dieses setzte sich sogar noch am Armbrotstisch fort. Jet, Ed und sogar ein hielten sich die Ohren zu. Doch irgendwann kann keiner mehr. Jet reichte es jetzt entgültig mit dieser ewigen Streiterei. „Schnauze!!! Alle beide!!! Ihr führt euch ja auf wie kleine Kinder. Aber anderer salz...!"Jet grinste hämisch und sagte dann, „Was sich neckt das liebt sich."Doch das hätte er lieber nicht sagen sollen. Faye und Spike sahen ihn böse an. „Was hast du da grade gesagt?!", fuhr Faye Jet an.  
  
Jet handelte sich nun ganzschön Kloppe von Fay ein. Spike hielt sich aber da raus. Vielleicht hat Jet ja recht., dachte sich Spike. Warum hätte ich sonst so komische Träume. Aber vielleicht ist es ja nur, weil meine Julia Tod ist. Und vielleicht brauch ich ja nur eine Frau, die mich über diese schwere Zeit hinwegtröstet. Aber da hätte ich mir sicher eine andere gesucht und nicht Fay. So dachte er führ das für und wieder nach, Fay war grade dabei Jet umzubringen und Ed und Ein ließen sich gar nicht stören und aßen weiter.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht: Spike hatte mal wieder einen seiner ungewöhnlichen Träume. Als er aufwachte und nicht wieder einschlaffen konnte, beschloss er in die Küche zu gehen. Obwohl er erst etwas unschlüssig war. Aber nachdem sein Magen so laut geknurrt hatte, das er damit alle auf der Bebop mit wach machen könnte (wenn sie nicht so fest schlaffen würden), ging er doch.  
  
Der Flur war dunkel. Er sah kaum was. Na so ein Glück, das ich weis, wo es lang geht. Au, was war das?! „Au!"„Faye, was machst du denn schon wieder hier?"„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen."„Ich hab Hunger."„Ich auch." Nun standen sie da und wussten nicht weiter. So verging Minute um Minute... Nach einer weile sagte Spike dann endlich: „Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt in die Küche gehen und etwas zum essen holen. Ich verhungere nämlich gleich." „Gute Idee."Und so gingen sie in die Küche. Auch hier war es stock dunkel. Spike ging zum Kühlschrank und öffnete ihn. „Sieht nicht so aus als ob wir was hätten.", sagte Faye über Spikes Schulter guckend. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch ein bisschen TV gucken.", sprach sie weiter. „Meinet wegen.", ant-wortete Spike.  
  
Sie setzten sich also vor den Fernseher. Vorher nahmen sie sich noch etwas Popkorn. Faye schaltete durch, bis sie endlich an einer Liebesschnulze ankam. Faye war inzwischen so Müde geworden, das ihr die Augen zu vielen. Die Couch war aber nicht grade sehr bequem. Sie suchte sich etwas zum anlehnen und rankuscheln. Ohne zu wissen, wo sie sich anlehnte, schlief sie ein.  
  
Spike bekam ein rissen Schreck, als Faye sich an ihn rankuschelte. Ach her je. Die schläft doch nicht etwa?! Na toll und nun? „Mann bin ich müde.", gähnte Spike und schlief dann auch ein. Am nächsten Morgen kam Jet ins Wohnzimmer. Als er Faye erblickte, wie sie sich an Spike rankuschelte und Spike, wie er sein Arm um Fayes Schulter schlang und sie zärtlich zu sich ranzog, musste Jet lächeln. Ein süßes Paar., dachte er bei sich. „Guten Morgen! Guten Morgen."Ed kam mal wieder äußerst fröhlich ins Wohnzimmer. „Morgen Jet! Morgen Faye! Morgen Spike!"Faye wurde von diesen laute, fröhlichen Ton wach. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und spürte ein ARM um ihre Schulter, der nicht ihr gehörte. Sie spürte auch, das sie sich nicht an der Couch, sondern wie es schien an einen Körper anlehnte. Sie blickte hoch und sah in Spikes Gesicht. Faye wurde auf der Stelle rot und dachte nur: Gott sei dank schläft er noch. Sie löste sich vorsichtig von seiner Umarmung und stand auf. Als sie sich Richtung Ausgang wandte, erblickte sie den grinsenden Jet und die kichernde Ed. Eine weile war es toten still.  
  
Ende Kapitel 1 


End file.
